


Human Beings Club

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [31]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Episode: s02e09 We Need To Talk, Friendship, Gen, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: Funny, the ways they’ve mimicked each other.Connie makes Greg a familiar offer.





	Human Beings Club

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little idea that popped into my head.

It’s not that he expects her to be _timid_—she hasn’t been shy like that in _years_ (though _geeze_, he must be getting _old_ because it feels like she was _just_ sputtering, begging him to not tell her parents that she'd Fused with Steven)—but the sense of purpose with which she approaches him still catches him off-guard. 

“Hey, Connie.” He looks up from washing his van. “What’s up?”

“Mr. Universe. I—”

“C’mon, don’t we know each other well enough by now for you to call me Greg?”

“My parents always taught me that that would be rude,” she replies matter-of-factly, in a voice that she doesn’t use with Steven, but which she probably uses with all those fancy college recruiters. “Anyway, Steven said that you guys Fused!”

“Pretty wild, right?”

“Yeah. And…” Connie grins, a twinkle, a recollection in her eye. “As the only other human being on the planet who would understand, I just wanted to tell you that if you ever need to talk to another human about this, you can always talk to me.”

(Funny, the ways they’ve mimicked each other.)

She extends her hand. “Human Beings?”

He grasps it and shakes, grinning back. “Human Beings.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!


End file.
